


Dick discovers reddit

by crookedspoon



Series: Red Dead Redemption [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, In-Universe Social Media and Communication - /r/relationships post, M/M, Reddit Post, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick has a problem and wonders if it's going to affect his relationship. He seeks help online.





	Dick discovers reddit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> Maybe one day I'll get around to styling this so it looks more like a reddit skin. Today is not that day.
> 
> Sidenote: I've never used reddit so I don't actually know how it works and the points might be wrong. Also, the style might not really work on mobile portrait view. Sorry about that. Styling with AO3 restrictions is really hard.
> 
> Many thanks to Stevie and Kess for their suggestions on replies and for supplying some of the better usernames. ;D

**r/relationships** · Posted by /u/birdwatcher 4 hours ago.

I [28M] think I might be too horny for my partner [46M]

Relationships

For context: My partner and I have been together for five years and have known each other longer than that. We're in a loving relationship, and I couldn't be happier with it. 

It's just that lately my sex drive has gone through the roof while his has stayed the same. I take care of it myself mostly, since we live an hour apart and don't see each other that often. We both work demanding jobs that keep us in our respective cities for days and sometimes weeks at a time. So when we do see each other, I guess I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do - which includes physical intimacy.

Sex is not only a wonderful way to be intimate with him but it also helps us to wind down and destress. But I worry that my newfound enthusiasm for it puts too much pressure on him, like that he thinks he has to sleep with me in order to keep me happy or something. Which is not the case. I'm perfectly happy just to laze away a Sunday morning curled up against him. 

But I guess when I'm into something, I can get carried away by it sometimes. For example, I've also recently become very eager for experimentation. I want to try new things with him all the time and I'm delighted to say that he's been incredibly supportive so far. I can talk openly about what I'd love for us to do and even if he's not as intrigued by the idea as I am, he will listen and he will never make me feel like I'm weird for wanting that or anything.

The thing is, I pretty much want him all the time. I don't think I was this bad as a teenager. I can go at the drop of a hat, even if we've just made love. I mean, we have great sex and there can never be enough of a good thing, right? Yeah, not really, since I think I might be wearing him out. Once, he even pled his age to gently get me to slow down. He never did that before. That really made me wonder if I push too much.

Am I too much? Should I give him some more space? Any feedback would be appreciated.

tl;dr - I'm horny pretty much always and I worry it might affect my relationship (and not in a sexy way).

What are your thoughts? Log in or Sign up[log in]()[sign up]()

Sort byrelevance

sordidbunny75 points · 3 hours ago

It sounds like you have a good relationship going and I can see why you don't want to jeopardise that by being too pushy. Have you thought about getting toys for your partner to use on you? That way, there would be less pressure on him to do all the work while you can both enjoy doing something sexual together.

**birdwatcher**69 points · 3 hours ago

Thank you for your suggestion! We actually have stocked up on our assortment of toys already. It's been really fun and a bit of a weight off my mind that he seems to enjoy using them as well. I also find that making a challenge out of it helps. Like, how long can he keep me in a state of arousal while going about his own business before I can't take it anymore.

I also get off in front of him a lot. That way, we get to share this, but he doesn't have to worry about his "performance" or anything. Which I don't care about so much, btw. I just want to be intimate with him, and while orgasms sure are nice, it's more important to me that the experience is nice for both of us, you know?

So I still worry that I put too much emphasis on sex and that he in turn might think that's all I want from him. It took a long time to convince him I'm interested in him _romantically _and not just as a means to blow off some steam. Also, me wanting to much sex might not sit right with him. Maybe he doesn't want to use our time like that. He can be very driven and goal-oriented, and sometimes I feel like sex is the last thing on his mind and he wouldn't appreciate me initiating anything.

I'm rambling, sorry. I appreciate your comment!

notthatkindofdoctor287 points · 2 hours ago

Hi, I'm actually a licensed marriage and family therapist. I see tons of couples come in my office with some version of this situation. It's very common to have differing levels of libido, but with every couple, it's important to communicate your needs and to listen to your partner communicate theirs in an open and non-judgmental manner.

From what I'm reading, it sounds like you two have a good basis for honest talks. Use that. Even if you find no quick compromise to your current situation, it will strengthen your relationship.

**birdwatcher**71 points · 2 hours ago

Thanks so much for your input! Do you have any advice on how to get my partner to share his needs with me? He is very reserved and even getting him to admit his feelings for me took a lot of time and effort. (He did not believe that I wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with me. Which, in fact, I did. He can be a very stubborn old man, you see. But I love him and I want him to share everything with me. And feel comfortable doing so.)

galaxybrain143 points · 3 hours ago

JUST GO GET SOME DICK DUDE

horngrybear13 points · 3 hours ago

lmao yes. Grindr is your friend.

**birdwatcher**72 points · 2 hours ago

Um, I'm not sure what you're suggesting. The whole reason I started this thread was because I want my partner's dick too much :P

homebase_6987 points · 2 hours ago

He means go get someone else's. There are a lot of guys out there who'd hook up with you for a night, no strings attached.

**birdwatcher**73 points · 2 hours ago

Thanks for chipping in, but that's not actually the kind of advice I'm looking for :P

hunkydory21 points · 1 hour ago

I sure would if ur in my area @birdwatcher hmu

**birdwatcher**74 points · 1 hour ago

I'm in a committed relationship but thanks for the offer :P

hunkydory22 points · 1 hour ago

Your loss ;)

gothamknightsaretrash7 points · 4 hours ago

[deleted comment]

GladysBircher421 points · 4 hours ago

You don't get to judge what people do with their life!!

fortnitexbatman70 points · 3 hours ago

[deleted comment]

**Continue this thread**

**Author's Note:**

> <del>I'd love to get some feedback on how it looks in your browser. Also, Dick would probably love to hear your input on his situation, too.</del> I take it back. Please provide layout feedback in the form of pats on the head for the hours I spent wrangling html/css on AO3, which is a challenge on top of copying the style of an existing webpage. (What do you mean I can't use flexbox?)


End file.
